Reflections: Vegeta's Side
by sakura-chan2
Summary: Vegeta reflects on everything that has happened in the past couple years as he looks down upon his new born child. Please R/R


Hi everyone, I'm back with another story. This is a fic on Vegeta reflecting on everything that has happened so far. Set in those infamous three years but after they get together. I hope you enjoy. Please R/R. Would it be okay if I ask for at least 5 reviews. The song used in this fic is "Drive" by Incubus.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I especially do not own Vegeta (he's so cute though)  
  
As I stand looking over the crib at my future heir to a dead race, I begin to think about everything that had happened in the past couple years. After my planet had been destroyed, this blue-haired baka genius invited me to stay in her home. She told me I could use the training equipment and that I could sleep and eat there. Of course I abused my privilege and threatened her and her family every chance I could get. They needed to honor a prince, didn't they? Later, a purple haired boy from the future forewarned us of "androids" far more powerful than Freiza ever was, and that we were to prepare for him. He also informed us that Kakarrot would die of a heart disease in the future and gave him pills to take for it. To top off his strange visit, he was the one to finally destroy Freiza and reach Super-Saiyan before I did. My pride had been broken and I couldn't believe it, but it had happened and I had to pretend to accept it. After he left, I trained as hard as possible working myself to the bone trying to become more powerful than Kakarrot and that stupid boy from the future. Instead of gaining power, I ended up blowing up the GR, and nearly killing myself daily.  
  
  
  
-Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
  
And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer  
  
It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
  
Haunting mass appeal-  
  
This blue-haired onna or "Bulma" as everyone calls her, would tend to my wounds even though I berated her on a daily basis. She was one of the only people who challenged my authority even though I could kill her with a flick of my finger. Our verbal sparring sessions, would always relieve stress and reenergize me. Soon I began to wonder what made me feel like I was floating every time I saw her. I realized that it was a stupid human emotion called, "Love" and I was feeling it for this stupid onna. I would never admit it to her, but I would continue to try and see her as often as I could. Something I had promised myself was never to "mate" with someone, especially a weakling human who couldn't even begin to match me in power. Of course I could never keep a promise even to myself, and one fateful day I let my emotions get the best of me and I took this onna as my mate.  
  
  
  
-Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there-  
  
Every night thereafter I would join her in bed, and we would express our feelings through "body language." We would fight and verbally assault each other by day, and make love by night. It was like we were two totally different people at night. A couple months after I had bedded her, I realized that there was an unfamiliar ki always emanating from her, and she seemed to get sick every morning, never being able to keep anything down. I came to realization that she was pregnant, with my child, my heir. Fear and pride got the best of me, and I got the onna's father to prepare me a ship to leave. I was going to find some distant planet and sort out my feelings and rage there. I used the excuse of needing somewhere quieter and better suited to my training. The woman never knew of my plans until I left, and I knew she was more mad and depressed than she had ever been. I wouldn't have done it, if it hadn't of been for the best.  
  
-So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh  
  
It's driven me before, it seems to be the way  
  
That everyone else get around-  
  
While I was gone, I let my rage and pain take control of me and I finally reached my goal, SUPER-SAIYAN! Of course this elation didn't last long, and I knew I would have to go back sometime and face everything that scared the hell out of me. I wouldn't let my pride let my fear and anger show, but I would try and be there more than my father had been. Plus, if I stayed away to long from my mate, both of us would die because we were eternally bonded, and broken bonds cause insanity and then death. At least a year had past since I had left Chikyuu, and the child was sure to of been born by then. Anyway, not being there to see your child was a disgrace, even if you were Saiyan royalty, I still had a duty to my mat and my child.  
  
Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there-  
  
This brings us to the present, the onna doesn't know I'm here yet, and I intend to keep it a secret a bit longer. I just came to here to see my child and then leave again, not to another planet, but I just couldn't face her yet. My pride, anger and fear still didn't allow it. I looked down at the sleeping child in the crib, and could see my eyes, and face in him. I also could sense a strong power emanating from him, he was sure to be strong, maybe even stronger than me some day. I pick up my child and hold him in front of me so I could get a better look at him. He opened his eyes sleepily as I picked him up. I sure that he would begin to cry and that would cause me to be caught, but he just looked at me as if he knew me and went back to sleep. I gently cradled him in my arms, something I would never be caught doing, but I no one here to see my "gentle side" were they.  
  
-Would you choose water over wine  
  
Hold the wheel and drive-  
  
As I gently lay him back in the crib, he begins to cry, something I praying to Kami wouldn't happen. I could have made a dash for it and escaped before the onna saw me, but I knew it was time, time to face exactly what I was afraid of. I saw the onna, walk sleepily in, with her half-lidded eyes to the crib. It took her a while to adjust ot the darkness and she noticed me in the corner. She said and did nothing, just took no notice of me and walked over to cradle and feed the child. She gently rocked him back and forth in the chair and began singing a soft lullaby to him. He soon fell back asleep and she laid back in the crib. She then spoke in a whispered voice, "You know, I thought you wouldn't have the gall to come back here and show your face. I don't need you anymore, I was prepared for this, and I can easily raise this child by myself. Yamucha was more than willing to help me out and be a foster child Trunks. I may not love him, but he was more of a friend and father than you ever would be."  
  
Ah, I thought, so Trunks was the brat's name. It was now my turn to speak and knock some sense into this onna.  
  
"I do not want some weakling raising my child, he's royalty not some orphan who needs pity from others, " I said angrily.  
  
"I don't care what you think, you weren't here for his birth, or to help raise him, or even help me get through it! At least Yamucha supported me and was helped me out when I needed it."  
  
"Fine onna, I know I haven't been here as much as expected, but I will stick around and train the child so he doesn't become weak like that baka Yamucha, "I state firmly.  
  
"I would really like to believe that Vegeta, but judging from past experiences, you haven't been around for me or him, but I am willing to give you another chance. It's probably just lack of sleep talking, but if you even leave or abuse me or him I will leave and you'll never see me or your child again, " Bulma said.  
  
"Do you really think I would abuse you, have I ever before? That would be against Saiyan honor and pride, just like leaving a child to be raised without a father, " I said angrily.  
  
"Fine, whatever Vegeta just don't expect to-"  
  
I cut her off and kissed her, trying to convey everything I was feeling and wanting to say in that kiss. She was silent for a couple of seconds before she kissed me back and seemed to mentally understand what I was feeling. She led me back to her room and for the first time in a year I slept peacefully with my mate in my arms. Unknown to her in the early hours of the morning was she was still asleep I whispered in her ear these words, "I love you, my mate, my queen and my reason for living."  
  
-Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there-  
  
  
  
Well people, I hope you enjoyed this, and that Veggie-chan didn't seem too O.C.C (out of character). Please review to tell me if you liked it. The full lyrics to the song is this:  
  
  
  
"Drive"  
  
Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
  
And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer  
  
It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
  
Haunting mass appeal  
  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh  
  
It's driven me before, it seems to be the way  
  
That everyone else get around  
  
Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
Would you choose water over wine  
  
Hold the wheel and drive  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
Incubus 


End file.
